Why are wolves so mean
by Donalangelo
Summary: 1 girl 4 turtles and 1 rat, how can 5 mutants take care of one girl whos lost everything.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: This is my very first Fan Fiction…. Please don't judge it!!! But if you have any tips on writing stories or how to write them please tell me! I haven't written the best stuff in my earlier years but I think this one is my favorite and best one yet! I hope it you like it. Oh and I will be doing a Chapter 2 but God knows when this took me at least 2 -3 months to do so… I must warn you there is a little language and death so be prepared… I would rate this probably PG-13 or maybe R.

Disclaimer: **I** **DONOT OWN THE TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES! **They are Peter Lairds' and Kevin Eastman's creations and I rightfully respect that and who ever rights fan fiction about the greatest cartoon in the world I hope you do to!!!

I do own James Parker, Molly Parker, Shane Parker and Suzie Parker don't copy them! Oh and Mr. Shelltastic. (Can't forget about him!)

Why Are Wolves So Mean

Our story Begins in a small neighborhood of the Bronx.

"Kick Higher Shane! If you want to bring down an opponent you have to kick higher!"

James Parker the ninjitsu master and a loving father was teaching his son the art of ninjitsu.

"James, honey you've been working with him for more than an hour why don't you come take a break. Oh an Shane can you help your sister with her homework."

Shane Parker was a sixteen year old with long, sandy blond hair and soft blue eyes. He loved his family and whenever he has the chance he would help them. Molly Parker the simple sweet mother loved her family dearly and always wanted the best for them.

"All right mother. If she doesn't need any help, do want help with dinner?"

"Yes that would be great."

Shane made his way up to his room and changed into his 'normal clothes'. He sighed and went up to his little sisters door and knocked quietly on the door. She turned around as her tan blond her moved with her movement and looked up at her big brothers eyes. He started at her bright green eyes.

"Hey, you need any help with your homework Suzie?"

She nodded and walked over to her bed and sat down. Shane came and plopped down next her making a large and loud grown, Suzie let out a huge laugh.

Shane took the book from her little hands and the 6 year old climbed onto his lap as Shane began to read.

"You have to read Little Red Ridding Hood right?"

She smiled, as he began to read she watched as his finger moved with his words on the page. Once he was finished he looked up to his little sister.

"So do you have any questions?"

She nodded.

"Well, go ahead."

"Why was the Mr. Wolf so mean?"

"Well sometimes, some people are wolves, and others are Little Red Ridding Hoods. The question is which one would you be?"

"Well I would be the wolf."

"Why?"

"Well I like wolves."

Shane stood up and walked to her doorway.

"Well okay. I'm going to go down stairs and help mom with dinner okay."  
Suzie nodded.

After packing up her book bag for school she bonded down the stairs. As she rounded the corner her dad was just walking out of the kitchen. She tried to stop but wasn't quick enough, and ran right into her father. He stopped and cleared his throat.

"Suzie. How many times have I told you not to run in the house."  
"Um… Well….A lot I guess."

"Why."

"Well so I don't get hurt or hurt anyone in the house."

"Well."

"I'm sorry, for bumping into you."

"And."

"And for running in the house."  
"Good."

She walked into her favorite room and sat in front of the TV. She turned it on and watched her most favorite show Tom and Jerry.

"Suzie go wash up for dinner hun."  
"Yes Mother."

After dinner her mother took her up stairs and tucked her in for bed. After being kissed good night she grabbed her little stuffed turtle.

"Good night Mr. Shelltastic."

She hugged the little turtle close to her chest and drifted to sleep. Her mother turned and went downstairs to join her son and watched the news. James on the other hand went into the small space he had made a cup of tea and meditated.

About an hour into his meditation he started to have visions. First was a katana, then blood and the last thing that made his skin crawl was two red eyes and that evil laughter. It was him he was coming, he vowed revenge and it was coming.

Then glass shattered and the door was beaten down. James ran out and was met by a group of ninjas. They stopped formed and allies as a huge man confronted James.

"Mr. Parker I gave you the choice to come and join us, but you choose not to and I don't take no for an answer."

"Get out of my house you monster."

The man then pulled out a katana and readied himself for battle. Then the ninjas took off through the house. James then pulled out his katana and also readied himself for battle when he heard Molly scream and drop to the floor.

James then fled up the stairs and ran right into Suzie's room.

"Suzie get up now!"

She got up in a daze and looked around. The man then reached out and grabbed her. She let a terrified scream at the sudden grab. The man stood in front of James with his clawed hand to Suzie's neck. She began trembling and silently crying.

"Let her go now! She has nothing to do with this!"  
"Oh, but Mr. Parker she dose, you where one of the guardians and now your whole family will perish because of you."

James gripped his katana tighter and ran full board to the man. He then shoved Suzie to the floor and stabbed James in his stomach. He dropped his katana and looked over to Suzie and gave her his last words.

"Suzie run now and never return."

She then watched her father die right before her eyes. Still in her days reality came back as the man let out a howl of victory and looked at Suzie with hungry eyes for more blood and the finale defeat of his enemy.

She took off through her window as the man gave one last swipe at her slicing into her back. She let out a scream and flew onto the fire escape. She ran down the stairs and onto the street. As she ran down the street she could feel the warm substance flow from her back and onto the street.

"Master, your enemies have been destroyed."

"Well down, but one has fled. Alert the dragons tell them if they find her bring her to me, alive."

The ninja bowed respectfully and walked out of the room of little Suzie's.

Back on the streets…

"I don't know where to go, but I can't go back h…"

As she ran into an ally 3 purple dragons stood waiting for something to cross their path. She skidded to a stop, as blood continued to drip from her back she looked up at the three men. They put on a mischievous smile and closed in on her.

"Lookie here Fellas we gots ourselves al little girl."

"Hey boss that's ta girl ta man wants"

"Hey ya know what I tink your right"

She started to back away when three more where behind her. She turned and was about to run when one of them grabbed her. They put pressure where the claws of the man had stuck into her. She let out a scream and went limp.

Then there was a laugh and a thud onto the cold dark concert.

"You punks never learn do ya's."

"Ya after the many beatings you've gotten ya think ya would think betta'."

"It's the masked vigilante and that green lizard freak."

"Lets get em'."

"I'm a turtle! TUR-TLE!! Jeez you would think they would know a turtle when they see one…Or are they just that stupid?"

"Ha ya know what Raph I thin their just stupid."

"Yeah I think your right." 

As he said this he gave one of the charging dragons a hard punch to the stomach than punch to the face. The vigilante in his white hockey mask took his hockey stick and cracked a dragon over the head.

"All right let go of the girl and I wont hurt cha' much."

The little green turtle pulled out some speared stars and threw them at the head dragon.

"Ha ya think a few sharp stars are going to stop me!"

"No but this will!"

The turtle leapt into the air drop kicking him in the face. He let out a groan and fell to the ground. The little girl then stumbled forward falling at the turtle's feet, as the vigilante walked up to his good friend.

"Hey Raph what should we do I mean we can't just leave her here."

"Yeah she looks exhausted, maybe April will know what to do cause she loves little kids."

Suzie sat up and looked confussed at the two men.

"The…thank you for saving me."

"Hey no prob."  
"You shouldn't be out this late at night and especially in this neighborhood."

Suzie nodded and looked to the ground.

"So do ya know where ya live?"

"Well not really."

"Then why are you out so late."

She was just about to answer when he looked behind her and noticed the dark substances on her back.

He walked behind her and gasped at what he saw. She flipped around screaming in pain at the sudden movement.

"Who did that to you?"

"Well all I really seen was a bunch of men dressed in black and had a red symbol on their chest."

Raph straightened up and looked very concerned at her, he only knew one group like that and that was the foot.

"My name is Raphael. If ya want you can call me Raph."

She nodded.

"Oh, and this is my good friend Casey Jones, you can call him anything ya want he'll answer to it."

"Hey! That's not true!"

"Oh I think it is Bone Head."

Raph walked over to Suzie and put out his hand which she rejected at first then accepted it. He helped her up and she winced in pain.

"You know what I think were going to have a change in plans. I think Donny should take a look at her."

Casey nodded.

"I think I'm gonna go home. I'll call you in the morning."

"Yeah see ya."

Casey walked off into the darkness and went into the direction of his home. Raph turned and looked at Suzie who had tears streaming down her face.

He knelt down in front of her and smiled.

"Do you mind if you come home with me, I have a brother who can fix your wound."

Suzie nodded, when one of the purple dragons groans she hugged onto Raphs plastron and buried her bloody face into his stomach.

"Hey its okay he won't be wakin up for a while but just to be on the safe side lets take ya home."

He walked over to a manhole and lifted it up, he looked at her and she went over to him and he helped her down into the dark sewer water. She stumbled back wards and leaned up against the wall. She couldn't stand for much longer and began to pass out. When raph caught sight of her.

"Hey now don't be goin ta sleep."

He helped her up to her feet which woke her up. She looked into his eyes and the small light she had she looked into his eyes. He had soft hazel eyes which tried to look loving but failed. Even though his eyes looked loving his facial features told a different story of hatred and strength.

"Come on were almost at my house just stay with me, I know it's hard but you have to try."

She gave a drowsy nod and he helped her through the sewers. After a ways they got to a door which had a wooden sign that read **'KEEP OUT PRIVAET PROPERTY VOILATERS WILL BE PROSICUTED.'** The sign was in thick blood red letters.

He pushed open the door and walked up to a wall and pulled down a pipe and the wall opened. He stepped into the bright light that spilled out and helped Suzie into the door. She walked in and looked to her right and saw to turtles watching TV. One of them was a sea green with an orange bandana, and the other was a brownish green with a purple bandana. The purple clad turtle got up and looked at Suzie with a worried face. He stood up and walked toward her. She was so exhausted that as he walked toward her she let go of Raphs hand and passed out onto the floor….

End of chapter 1 I should be getting chapter 2 up be at least Sunday I'm hoping but I've got finals coming up so… I don't really know how well that will work but if I don't get it up it will be put up don't worry. PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Finally chapter 2 I finally found some time in my schedule to do this, I mean with finals coming up parents have really put the stomp down on me and I can't really get on the computer during the week soooooo, oh well. Anyways this chapter might get a bit more gory but really more language will be spoken so, be prepared! Later in my future chapters there will be another mythical creature but sadly I've decided not to tell anyone, well most of my friends already know what it is but don't go beggin to them cause they wont tell yas. Oh and I just went to go see Stephan Kings newest movie the Mist and was so surprised I thought I might do a fan fiction on that, and I'm also thinking of doing a Wolf's Rain and TMNT crossover, and maybe a Naruto TMNT crossover, but I don't really know those ideas that might be done later, maybe not even at all. sigh

Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN THE TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES!!!!!!** They are Peter Lairds and Kevin Eastman's creatures. Hm, they have some imagination I mean mutant turtles wow… If I was in their situation I probably would of made a mutant 2 headed horse named Bob and a werewolf named Fred, Ha…. A cartoon about that I wonder what the theme song and plot would be for that….. WAIT!!! I'm starting to ramble, oh no I ramble even when I'm writing hits self in head Well back to Chapter 2 Probably a sigh of relief to all you readers Sorry It's how I am. Oh and I do own Suzie Parker and her family Please I beg of you don't copy them.

"Suzie! Suzie get up Please!"

Suzie laid unconscious on the floor as Raph shock her to get up. Don got up from the place on the couch next to Mickey who still had his eyes glued to the T.V.

"Raph stop, it won't wake her just lay her down."

Raph looked up to Don who knelt down be side Suzie. He started examining her, he checked her pulse then gently lifted her off her back to see if she had any major injury. W

What Donatello saw not only frightened him but sickened him as well.

"Jesus Christ what the hell happened to her!"

Raph started to slowly back away at the sight of her back and fell to his knees and hurled all over the floor. Mickey turned to see Raph on his knees and spitting out the rest of the vomit from his mouth. Donny turned to Mickey and motioned him over.

"Go up to my lab, take a blanket off my bed and bring it to me quickly, we don't have much time!"

Mickey ran up the stairs grabbed a white sheet and came back down, but before he reached Don he gagged at the sent of the vomit, the sent of vomit had filled the lair. Mickey then covered his snot and continued over to Don.

"Now go tell Leo I need his help."

Mike began to walk over to Splinter's room but before he reached his elegantly hand painted door Leo slid it open. Leo saw Don on the other side of the lair, thinking something was wrong he sprinted to Don. As he approached he saw Dons hands were covered in a crimson red. Thinking that Raph had come home drunk again Leo prepared for the worst.

As he came up behind Don who was holding a girl in his arms Leos eyes filled with hatred. Don turned around and seen him standing there with a look of hatred spreading across his face.

"Leo please listen, she's suffering from blood loss she could by dying she needs our help we can't just abandon her."

As Suzie laid in Don's arms she started to tremble and tears started to flow down her cheeks.

"DADDY NO I WON'T LEAVE YOU I CAN'T! PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME GO! PLEASE!"

Then she stopped and fell limp in Don's arms. Dom held his breath to make sure she wouldn't have a seizure in front of Mickey and Raph.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Thank you Leo."

"Yeah thank me latter."

Leo spread out the white sheet and they laid Suzie onto it and they began to take her up stairs. Splinter than emerged from his room and stood in front of Raph.

"When she's better your going to make her leave aren't you."

End of Chapter 2, Sorry if was kind of short. But chapter 3 should be put up soon it all depends if I have time so… but if seems like a long time, don't think I forgot about the story because I wont, its on my honor.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Well its chapter 3! It's been awhile since I've written and I apologize, it's just been hectic with finals, plays, and well life. I guess one miracle has happened and that's I have finally figured out how to add chapters. For you Naruto fans out there I'm starting a Naruto fanfic and I hope to get a chapter up some time.

Disclaimer: I DONOT OWN THE TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES. They are peter Lairds and Kevin Eastman's creations, and no I am not going to ramble this time! I do own Suzie and her family.

"Your going to make her leave aren't you."

Splinter approached Raph and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It may be for the best my son."

Raphael shuddered at his words.

"See if your brother Donatello needs any assistance, tomorrow morning we will make our decision."

Raph stood up and bowed to his master and went up stairs. Suzie laid unconscious on Donny's lab. Donny was quickly wrapping her wounded back. Leo stood a foot away with the same look of disgust as he watched Don 'help' the new intruder. He heard Raph walk into the room, he took his eye off of Suzie and scowled at Raphael.

"Did Splinter- Sensei say anything to you?"

Raph looked up at Donny who was wiping his bloody hands on a wet towel.

"We will decide her fait in the morning."

"If she survives."

Raph looked up to Donny with a worried expression.

"There's a very high chance she won't make it through the night. She's very weak and has lost a lot of blood."

Raph looked down at Suzie who had a white face.

"Someone has to stay in here with her."

Leo turned and walked away. He didn't want to have anything to do with this girl.

"You Son of a Bitch! All you care about is yourself! You selfish bastard!"

Leo stopped in his tracks and looked at Raph.

"I hope the little creature dies! If you ask me you're the one being the bastard!"

Raph's eyes widened and watched Leo walk out of Don's lab. Don sensed his distress and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Raph."

"Don't touch me!"

Raph sat down next to Suzie as tears welled in his eyes. Donny sighed and walked out of his room.

"You won't die and I'm sure of it. If you live through this I will make Leo and Splinter let you stay."

Raph placed a hand on hers.

The night dragged on, and Suzie started to act up in her sleep.

"Daddy please don't go! Please don't make me go!"

'_Suzie, now don't be selfish. This is my fait, I must go and you must live you life. I was meant to be killed like this, and you can not alter what has already happened. Now go run as fast as you can, and do not return to this house. And remember I will always love you no matter if I'm dead or alive if I'm in heaven or hell, I will always be in your heart.'_

Suzie shot up and studied her surroundings. She looked to her left and saw a figure, she poked his arm. He grunted in his sleep and sat up with a drowsy look. Her bright green eyes looked curiously at him. His eyes widened.

"Suzie you awake!"

She started to get out of bed when Raph stopped her.

"N- No stay in bed, I'll be right back."

Before she could reach for Raph he was out the door. Raph ran down the stairs and Found Don and Mike asleep on the couch.

"Don get up quick!"

"Huh. What? What is it?"  
"She's awake Suzie's awake"

Raph jetted up the stairs, and as he entered Don's lab he froze. Leo was standing by the bed Suzie was in. He reached back and slowly pulled out his katana and put it to her neck, Leo's brown eyes looked into her green eyes. Slowly Suzie's eyes welled with tears and her mind started to race, things started to change as she her memories filled her mind.

'Daddy help me.'

'Let her go she has done nothing wrong!'

'Oh that's were your wrong she is your daughter she will die at your side!'

'You bastard!'

Things started to change back to normal, but she was still talking to her self.

"Daddy no I won't leave you. Please let me stay with you!"

Donny rushed in and shoved Leo out of the way. Leo katana swung and cut into Don's arm.

"She's hallucinating! Raphs what's her name!"

Raph stood frozen till he heard his name.

"Uh Suzie."

Don looked down at Suzie as she started to fight against his grip. Raph stepped forth and looked at her. Raph placed a hand on Don's shoulder; Don looked at him and saw Raph nod. Don stepped out of Raph's way. He gently reached out and placed his hands on Suzie's cheeks.

"Suzie. Look at me."

She stopped thrashing and opened her eyes.

"Daddy?"  
"Suzie tell me what happened to you. Tell me what you remember."

She looked up into Raph's eyes and then her gaze turned to Leo. Fear struck her eyes as she dug her face into Raph's arm and started crying. Raph looked at Leo as hatred filled his eyes. Suzie looked up to Raph and slowly began to talk.

"All I can remember is my mommy put me to sleep, and my Daddy had went into his dojo. A while later my dad came and woke me up and a man in spiky armor grabbed me and cut into my back and then he hurt my daddy. My daddy told me to run away and never go back to my house."

Tears started to roll down his cheeks.

"Did you dad ever say his name?"

"No."

"Did you see some men dressed in black?"

"Yes, they had a red symbol on their chest that looked like a paw pint."

Leo had a look of disbelief. He turned and looked at Raph. Raph pulled Suzie into a hug and she began to cry.

"Hey don't worry well get this worked out don't worry."

"Raph I-I didn't know. I thought she was just another human."

"Leo don't even try to apologize. She's been terrorized enough just leave her alone."

Leo turned and walked out of the lab. Raph stood up and helped Suzie down the stairs. Suzie had a bit of a limp but nothing serious. Mikey was still asleep on the couch and Splinter who had heard the whole thing was watching the news. Raph took Suzie into the kitchen.

"So you want anything one breakfast?"

"No I'm not hungry."

"All right."

Splinter came into the kitchen.

"I have talked to Leonardo and he would like to speck to her."

"As long as I can be with her."

"No it will only be Leonardo and I."

Raph looked at Splinter.

"Hello young one. My name is Hamto Splinter."

Suzie looked at the ageing rat.

"Would you like to come with me.?"

She turned and looked at Raph. He nodded; she stood up and left with Splinter. Splinter took her to his room where Leo was at kneeling waiting for splinter. Suzie stopped and her knees locked as she saw Leo. Splinter turned and looked at Suzie.

"Do you have a name young one?"

She nodded.

"It's Suzie Parker."

Splinter looked down and sighed. Leo stood up and Suzie immediately backed away turned and ran from the two. She ran down the stairs found Raph and grabbed onto his leg. Raph looked down.

"What's wrong?"

She turned and looked over and seen Leo in the doorway. She went behind Raph and held onto the sides of his shell. Raph stood up and looked at Leo.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Well chapter 4! **This chapter might be just as depressing as chapter 3, so if you didn't like chapter 3…THEN LEAVE!!!!!** But if you must stay and read on because you just so interested I applaud you…Anywhos I just don't know what will happen to Suzie, yeah she has had a hard life but something must go wrong!...God I sound really mean!!!!! Oh well, I've warned you and I fear that is all I can do….On with chapter 4!

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, all though it would be fun to own Raphy….yes very fun….

Splinter walked in and sat in front of Raph. He sighed and pulled out a black piece of cloth from one of his side pockets.

"From what I have heard, this girl has been troubled."

Splinter tried to put on a smile but it failed to appear. He unfolded the cloth and lifted it in the air so the young girl could see it.

"Dose this appear to be the material worn by the ninja?"

Suzie looked at it almost afraid to answer, as tears welled in her eyes and she swallowed hard. She looked away from splinter and looked up to Raphael's eyes, hers and his eyes met. He tried not to show any kind of emotion but it was hard for him. Splinter started to speak again in a low and silent almost calming tone.

"I-well I just finished watching the news and well-I don't know how to put it-"

"My family's dead, aren't they?"

Leo heard this and looked away closing his eyes tightly.

'Why? Why did I have to go so far, when she's lost everything? How can she accept this, how could one girl live knowing that she could never see her parents again?'

Leo's eyes weld with tears as one slowly escaped his eye and soaked into his royal blue mask. What would his brothers think to see their 'great leader' crying? Or bringing himself to hurt a girl who didn't even present a threat to there family? A girl that was merely looking for someone to take her in and love her and care for her as a family, like the family that she had lost. These questions bounced around in his mind as more tears trickled down his face. He wanted to run, run as far as he could.

Suzie was frozen in her place next to Raph. She couldn't move all she could do was cry. Raph placed a slightly trembling hand on her shoulder. She trembled a little and with out warning she hugged onto Raphael's waist and dug her head into his shoulder. She let louder sobs and beating gasps for air she tried to talk to the three mutants.

"T-then I-if my-my p-parents are-are dead, what c-can I-I do? Why did it have to happen to Me!?!"

She cried harder and Raphael pulled her into a tight hug and lifted her onto his lap to cradle her in his strong arms. Splinter stood up and placed a hand on his sons shoulder.

"My son, after this horrible news we will have no choice in letting her stay with us. She can no longer go out with out our protection, she is no longer safe."

Raphael looked up at his father and nodded. Suzie tightened her grip and it felt like she was in her fathers arms for the last time. She nuzzled Raph's arm and Raph immediately looked down at the nuzzle that he had just felt.

Normally if this was Mikey or anyone else like Casey he would push them off and give them a good hit on the back of the head.

He looked almost pleased to having this happen to him to have someone this small and this delicate to have them nuzzle him. He felt warmth in his heart and he stroked Suzie's forehead and pulled the hair from her tear stained checks. Raphael looked up to his father with a look in his eyes that Splinter hadn't seen since he was a young child.

"I'll take care of her for the rest of my days and protect her with my life. I will stay by her side and stay to help her through her times of sorrow and times of happiness… I will be her new father."

"Good I will speak to Leonardo about this and he will not try to threaten her anymore."

Leo heard this and looked up to make eye contact with his sensei. His eyes were red from his silent tears.

"Master Splinter I will not do what I did earlier to her. You can trust me I don't know what came over me I-I just…"

"Your mind was clouded with anger my son, It's alright sometimes we do things that we can forget and other times we do things that we can't forget."

Leo looked up to his brother and looked into his hazel eyes.

"Raph can you ever forgive me?"

Raph gave a smile.

"Yeah I guess I can but I'm not the one to ask"

He looked down at his new daughter.

"Suzie is the one you should ask for forgiveness from, not me."

Leo looked down at the little girl in Raph's strong arms and smiled.

"Maybe later."

Raph stood up and went up to his room and laid Suzie to get some much needed sleep. He left the room and shut the door and went to go and crash on the couch.

Hours past when Raph was awoken by his fighting brothers.

"Come on Donny, Why can't I push the button?"

"Because Mikey you'll find some way to mess up my newest invention."

"But why."

"Because."

" 'Cause why."

"Just because."

"Just 'cause why."

"Just because I don't want you to ruin it."

Mikey put hi arms into a pout.

"Your no fun!"

"Neither are you."

Mikey walked off to go and mess with something else or go read comic books or play video games, you know the usual Mikey stuff. Raph looked up to the digital clock on their TV.

"Gezz, ten o'clock."

Raph got up grumbling and went off to his room. When he suddenly realized why he had crashed on his couch. He quickened his pace and found that his door was open. He walked in expecting to find Mikey staring at the young girl. But to his surprise he found Leo sitting by his bed side. Leo looked up to his younger brother.

"Oh sorry I just wanted to check on her. I imagine your still tiered and want to go to sleep."

Raph looked at his older brother in confusion. Leo stood up and left Raph in his room standing still in utter confusion. He shrugged his shoulders and laid onto his floor and was out.

Yeah kind of dumb, but chapter 5 will be funnier more of Mikey's humor and Raph's frustration. Well I guess until then I bid you a do and leave you to think of what Mikey could possibly do to the new member of the Hamoto Family……


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: Alright as promised chapter 5 is going to have more humor….Yeah well I think I've tortured you enough with Suzie and we haven't heard much from Mikey so well have him more. Well the humor wont last long I must warn you but I guess you will have to treasure the little bit of humor. **Oh and I might be changing the title of my story but before I do I will tell all of you so just a little heads up.**

Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT and if I did….well……

Six o'clock rolled around quickly with Raph's alarm clock blaring in Suzie's ear. She woke up with a jolt and yelp. Raph also jolted up with Suzie's yelp.

"Sorry I can't shut the thing off on weekends….Maybe I screwed it up when I threw it against the wall."

-Flashback-

It was Sunday morning the turtles could sleep in no training, no meditation nothing. Well Raph was going to take advantage of this Sunday morning but some just don't know what Sunday means.

"Raph! Raph! Get UP QUICK!"

Raphael was sound asleep when Michelangelo came running in. He woke up with a jolt to his youngest brother was on top of his chest and was shaking him violently awake.

"Wh- What is it?"

"It's the most important day ever….The Official Comic Book Day!!!!!"  
"What? You woke me up to go to a Freaking COMIC BOOK STORE!!!!!"

"Um…..Yeah."

"MIKEY I SWAER TO GOD!"

Mike jumped off his brother and headed for the door as Raph reached over and grabbed his alarm clock and flung it at Mike who had barley enough time to duck and cover form the clock. The clock collided with the wall and parts flew from the machine. Mike looked up to his older brother Donatello who had also woken up and was standing inside Raph's door.

"Uh Don…I think Raph's alarm clock is broken."

"You Think."

-End Flashback-

Raph stood up and cracked hi back. Suzie looked up into her new fathers eyes. There was a little light in the room. She looked up into his eyes and studied them. They were soft and had a soft hazel color. She stood up and hugged Raph. He smiled and they walked out of his room. Michelangelo, Leonardo and Splinter were watching the news.

Splinter looked up to Raphael and gave Mikey the remote that he had been wanting for more than a half and hour. He changed the new to cartoons and sat right in front of the TV.

Splinter and Leo sighed in unison and shuck their heads. Raph took Suzie into the kitchen and she sat down. Raph went through their cabinets. He turned to Suzie who still looked half asleep.

"You want anything for breakfast?"

"No I'm alright."

"Okay. But if you want anything just alright."

She nodded and they went out of the kitchen and to were Mikey was sitting. She sat next to Michelangelo and he looked at her and smiled. Raph looked at his younger brother and smiled faintly as he began to eat his beloved cereal. As the commercials ended a theme song began to play and the title came onto the screen.

"The tortoise and the Hare I love this one!"

Mikey looked down at his niece and smiled.

"Have you seen this one?"

Suzie looked at the spastic turtle and shuck her head. He smiled and as the race started.

The hare took off leaving the turtle in the dust. Mikey drew in a sharp breath.

"Look at the guy! You…You Let 'em blow right by ya! You're a poor excuse for a turtle!"

Raph sighed and set his blow down and continued to watch the now interesting cartoon. Raph looked down at Suzie and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and smiled at him.

"You must like cartoons."

She nodded. Raph was a about to say another thing when he was cut off by his youngest brother.

"Will you be quite the cartoons back on!"

Mikey turned back to the TV and continued to watch it and then the Bitching began again.

"Can you believe this gut! Run faster! Come On! GO! NINJA KICK THE DAMN RABBIT!"

Suzie heard this and fell over laughing hysterically as Mike drew a smile as her laughter filled the layer. Raph grabbed a spoon from his bowl and hit Mikey on the back of the head with his spoon. Mike spun around.

"Ouch! What was that for!?!"

"No cussing around the kid."

"But I didn't cuss."

"Yes you did."

Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Um, did too."

" Damn isn't a cuss word."

"Yes it is."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

Don then immerged from his room and had a dictionary in one hand and his bo staff in the other.

"SHUT UP!"

Mike and Raph turned to look at their brother.

"I guess the only way to solve this is using common sense. Here I brought a dictionary to look up Damn."

Don shoved to large book into the arms of Raphael. Raph flipped threw the pages and found the word he wanted. Raph read the definition and smiled with a look of I'm right and your wrong smile.

"It says right here, that Damn can be used as a cuss word. HA! I'm right and your wrong again!"

Mike looked at Suzie who still had a smile the spread across her face. Yeah she had heard her parents yell and speak badly to each other but not to a cartoon! She let out another giggle and stood up and Hugged Mikey. Even though she had lost her parents she knew everything would be all right, she could fell this running through her mind when she hugged tighter onto Mikey. Mikey let out a chuckle.

"H-Hey what was that for?"

Suzie smiled as she pulled away from her new uncle. She hung her head low and looked at the ground when Raph came over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I-I know I lost my family to some strange people, and though I have a lot of pain I still fell that I will have a great new family that will be just like my parents and older brother."

She choked on the last words and silent tears flew down her cheeks. Raph smiled faintly and he knelt down and pulled her into a hug. He gently whispered her some words of comfort and she slowly calmed down. Mike stood dumbfounded at the sudden affection of his older brother and couldn't believe what he saw. He walked away from the two and went into the kitchen soon followed be his older brother and Suzie.

Suzie sat down and looker at Raph. Then she looked over to Mike who was making his breakfast. Raph turned to her.

"So do you want some breakfast now or later?"

"I'll have it now if it's okay."

"It's fine what would you like?"

"I'll have what Uncle Mike is having!"

"Scrambled eggs?"

Suzie nodded and Mike could only smile at what she had just called him. 'Uncle Mikey has a nice ring to it. I guess I could get use to it.'

He looked at his older brother who was working on Suzie's breakfast.

"You know how to cook eggs?"

"Uh yeah I've always known I just don't like eggs, besides everyone knows how to cook eggs."

"Yeah everyone except Leo."

"Yeah remember the time Leo tried to make dinner, and you couldn't keep it down! You can never keep anything down."

"That's not true I can keep pizza down!"

"That's about it."

Raph finished Suzie's eggs and sat beside his younger brother who was now devouring yes eggs. A look of disgust washed over him.

"Can't you be normal for once?" 

Mike looked up to Raph with a bit of egg falling from his mouth.

"Explain 'Normal'"

"Here let me put it terms you can understand it opposite of you."

"Splinter says I'm normal in my own way."

"Ha! I think that Splinter was lying…or you were just dreaming."

"I-I WASN'T DREAMING!"

"Yes you were just admit it."

"I swear he told my I was normal when I was little."

"That's because you were."

"Well that proves my point!"

"And what point is that?"

"That Splinter says I'm normal!"

"Well you were normal 10 years ago."

"No I was not, I'm just as normal as I was then and I'm just as normal as I am now!"

With that he stood up and eggs fell off his thighs and onto the ground. He gave Raph a sneer and left. Suzie had a bit of a smile and was finishing her breakfast.

"I swear, just ignore him. He was never normal."

Who hoo Chapter 5 is done! Well I know I used a line from the first turtles movie, I just adore it and was watching it when I did this well until chapter 6 I will see you then bye bye!!!!!!!!


End file.
